Saison 3
}} Le 2 juin 2016, la série a été renouvelée pour une quatrième et cinquième saison de treize épisodes.STARZ RENEWS HIT SERIES "OUTLANDER" WITH "BOOK THREE" AND "BOOK FOUR" COMMITMENT – Starz Greenlights Two More Books of "Outlander" Based on Diana Gabaldon's International Bestselling Novels "Voyager" and "Drums of Autumn". 1er Juin 2016. La troisième saison de la série est tirée du tome 3 de la saga: "Le Voyage".BOOK THREE OF "OUTLANDER" CURRENTLY IN PRODUCTION IN SCOTLAND. 7 Septembre 2016. Elle sera diffusée dès le dimanche 10 septembre 2017. Les épisodes seront certainement disponibles comme les autres années en version française sur Netflix le lendemain de leur diffusion initiale sur la chaine Starz (Etats Unis). Le tournage de la Saison Trois a commencé le 21 Août 2016.Maril Davis Twitter status – 21 Août 2016.Sam Heughan Twitter status – 21 Août 2016. La troisième saison de Outlander débute après que Claire se déplace à travers les pierres pour retourner à sa vie en 1948. Alors enceinte, elle se débat avec les retombées de sa réapparition soudaine et ses effets sur son mariage à son premier mari, Frank. Pendant ce temps, au XVIIIe siècle, Jamie souffre de la suite de son stand dernier voué à l’historique Bataille de Culloden, ainsi que la perte de Claire. Comme les années passent, Jamie et Claire essaient de faire une vie en dehors d’un de l’autre, chacune est hanté par le souvenir de leur amour perdu. La possibilité en herbe que Claire peut retourner à Jamie dans le passé respire le nouvel espoir de Claire coeur... ainsi que nouveau doute. Séparés par des continents et les siècles, Claire et Jamie doivent trouver leur chemin vers l’autre. Comme toujours, l’adversité, mystère et aventure attendent sur le chemin d’accès au regroupement. Et la question demeure : quand ils trouvent de l’autre, ils seront les mêmes personnes qui se séparèrent aux menhirs, toutes ces années ? ''Histoire'' L'histoire reprendra l'histoire du Tomme 3 "Le Voyage". On verra ce qui se passe pour Claire et son mari Frank Randall après son retour en 1948. Pendant ce temps ont découvrira ce qui c'est passé pour Jamie Fraser suite à la bataille de Culloden. Il y aura un bond dans le temps de 20 ans. Casting |-|Passé= Jamie_fraser_s3.jpg|'Jamie Fraser' (Sam Heughan)|link=Jamie Fraser Claire_S3.jpg|'Claire Fraser' (Caitriona Balfe)|link=Claire Fraser Jonathan_randall_black_jack.jpg|'Jonathan Randall' (Tobias Menzies)|link=Jonathan Randall Lord_john_grey_s3.jpg|'Lord John Grey'DAVID BERRY CAST IN THE ROLE OF "LORD JOHN WILLIAM GREY" IN STARZ & SONY PICTURES TELEVISION'S "OUTLANDER" – 29 Août 2016.Outlander finds its Lord John Grey — exclusive – 29 Août 2016. (David Berry)|link=Lord John Grey Jeune_ian_murray_fraser.jpg|'Jeune Ian Fraser Murray' (John Bell)|link=Ian Fraser Murray S2-fergus.jpg|'Fergus enfant' (Romann Berrux)|link=Fergus Fergus_s3.jpg|'Fergus Fraser'Outlander has filled two pivotal roles for season 3 – 7 Octobre 2016. (César Domboy)|link=Fergus Fraser Marsali.jpg|'Marsali' fille de 18 ans de Laoghaire (Lauren Lyle)|link=Marsali Geneva.jpg|'Geneva Dunsany' Outlander has filled two pivotal roles for season 3 – 7 Octobre 2016. (Hannah James)|link=Geneva Dunsany Isobel-dunsany.png|'Isobel Dunsany' (Tanya Reynolds)|link=Isobel Dunsany Tmp_9Ba7pg_c5db126e731f0a47_wilhoughby.jpg|'Willoughby Yi Tien Cho' Monsieur Willoughby et Thomas Leonard – fin janvier 2017. (Gary Young)|link=Willoughby Thomas_Leonard.png|'Lt. Thomas Leonard' (Charlie Hiett)|link=Thomas Leonard William_Runsom.png|'William Ransom' (Clark Butler)|link=William Ransom |-|Après 1968= Claire_S3.jpg|'Claire Fraser' (Caitriona Balfe)|link=Claire Fraser Frank_randall_s3.jpg|'Frank Randall' (Tobias Menzies)|link=Frank Randall Briana.jpg|'Brianna' (Sophie Skelton)|link=Brianna Randall Mackenzie Fraser Roger_wakefield.jpg|'Roger Wakefield' (Richard Rankin)|link=Roger Wakefield Joe_abernathy.png|'Joe Abernathy' (Wil Johnson)Outlander has filled two pivotal roles for season 3 – September 20, 2016.|link=Joe Abernathy FionaGraham-S02.jpg|'Fiona Graham' (Iona Claire)|link=Fiona Graham Les épisodes Notes de production * 30 juin 2016 – L'annonce que le Showrunner Ronald D. Moore et les scénaristes Matthew B. Roberts, Anne Kenney et Toni Graphia reviennent pour la saisons trois et quatre et seront rejoints par de nouveaux scénaristes Luke Schelhass, Karen Campbell, Joy Blake et Shannon Goss. Diana Gabaldon Facebook – June 30, 2016. * 21 août 2016 – Sam Heughan commence le tournage de la saison trois. * 29 août 2016 – David Berry a été annoncé pour jouer le Lord John Grey dans une version un peu plus agé que celle déjà apparu lors de la saison deux. * 20 septembre 2016 – deux annonces de casting : Wil Johnson dans le rôle de Joe Abernathy et John Bell dans le rôle du jeune Ian Murray. * 7 octobre 2016 – deux annonces de casting : César Domboy dans le rôle de Fergus (plus vieux) et Lauren Lyle dans le rôle de la jeune de 18 ans et file de Laoghaire Marsila. Galerie d'images |-|Promotion= Outlander-season-3-poster-big.jpg S3-Jamie-printshop.jpg S3-Frank-Claire-promo.jpg |-|Photos= TVG-S3Claire.jpg TVG-S3C&F.jpg Sam-heughan-as-jamie-fraser_outlander-book-three.jpg S3-Roger-Claire-Brianna.jpg S3-jamie-ljg.jpg S3-Jamie.jpg S3-claire-frank-brianna-joe.jpg S3-Claire-Brianna.jpg Claire-frank-randall-outlander-Season3.jpg DFM72AuUMAM4jmw.jpg EW-S3JF.jpg EW-S3BJR&JF.jpg EW-S3BJR.jpg EW-S3Claire.jpg Season_3_Claire,_Frank,_and_Brianna.jpg outlander-saison-3-nouvelles-photos-EW-1.jpg outlander-saison-3-nouvelles-photos-EW-2.jpg outlander-saison-3-nouvelles-photos-EW-3.jpg outlander-saison-3-nouvelles-photos-EW-4.jpg |-|Coulisse= S3-BTS-david-berry.jpg Vidéos 'Outlander' Season 3 Trailer Outlander Season 3 Promise Tease STARZ Outlander The Reunion of the Centuries Trailer STARZ Outlander Jon Gary Steele Season 3 Interview STARZ Outlander Parallel Lives STARZ Références Catégorie:Saisons